


Lovely Afternoon

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second attempt in a Hermione/Neville M story. I hope it's a lot better than the first. let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Afternoon

**Lovely Afternoon**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my second Hermione/Neville M story.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Hermione plopped onto the bed panting hard, her body was slick with sweat as she turned to her lover. Neville was lying beside her toying with one of her erect nipples. She moaned softly.

 

“I love your body Mione, it’s so fantastic” Neville murmured.

 

Hermione hummed as her hand went down and began stroking Neville’s cock that was only somewhat deflated. Her deft fingers soon got it rock hard again.

 

“You’re insatiable” Neville said.

 

“What can I say, I love your cock Nev. I love it so much” Hermione said with a lustful smile.

 

She then crawled down and took Neville’s meat into her mouth sucking it all down. Neville hissed as he felt Hermione’s talented tongue swirled around his whole length. He then took a hold of Hermione’s head to control her bobbing as she sucked and licked him.

 

“So fucking good Mione. Mmmm, love that tongue. I am going to fuck your face, shoot my hot come down your throat” Neville grunted.

 

This excited Hermione. She loved dirty talk and Neville had such a dirty one. Who knew this once timid and shy boy could spew out such filth? Her pussy was getting wetter and wetter as she drew a hand down and began to play with herself.

 

“You better not come my little slut. Only I can make you come” Naruto growled.

 

Hermione slowed down her diddling, which wouldn’t satisfy her, but she knew if she didn’t obey then Neville wouldn’t fuck her. She knew this because Neville had made good on his promise before. She still remembered how frustrated she was without Neville’s cock pounding in and out of her, and that was for just a day.

 

Neville thrusted his hips up and down pumping his cock in and out of Hermione’s mouth. He could feel her tongue slither round as she sucked her cheeks in. He groaned as it just made his pump harder, wanting to spill his seed into Hermione’s mouth. He growled loudly as he felt his load get unleashed.

 

“Here it comes bitch, drink it all!” he roared.

 

Hermione felt Neville’s seed flood her mouth and she began drinking it down. There was so much of it that she was afraid she might choke, but she got it all as she lifted her head, her face red from lack of oxygen. She felt Neville’s hand gently stroke her hair.

 

“Come here and I’ll reward you” Neville commanded.

 

Hermione moved up and Neville pushed her down on the bed and he got on top of her. He then rubbed his semi-hard cock against her pussy lips and her hard clit. Hermione moaned as Neville rubbed against her. She thrusted her hips wanting more. But Neville just kept up his rubbing. He then got hard again and pulled back. This made Hermione pout as she groaned from the loss of friction. Before she could protest further Neville came back hard. He thrusted himself deep within the hot depth of Hermione’s cunt.

 

Hermione arched her back as she mewled loudly in pleasure. Neville then began hammering in and out of Hermione’s slit, never slowly. Hermione was now thrashing about in great pleasure from Neville’s brutal battery.

 

“Oh Neville, harder, faster. Please, I want more. Yes, yes! Fuck me hard!” Hermione screamed.

 

Neville growled in an animalistic fashion as he began going faster and harder into Hermione’s cunt. Hermione moaned and pleaded in a more wantonly fashion, begging for it all.

 

They went at it til Hermione orgasmed several times and Neville spewed his load deep within Hermione’s hot cavern. They laid there again catching their breath. They looked each other in the eye and kissed one another deeply.

 

“I love you Neville” Hermione said.

 

“I love you too, Hermione” Neville said.

 

They laid there a few more minutes enjoying the after glow of their sex til Hermione got up to take a shower. Neville followed her without her knowing.

 

Once in the shower Hermione turned on the water and got it to the right temperature. She then got under the hot water downpour and let it cascade down her body She closed her eyes letting the hot water sooth her muscles. Neville had stood watching this all tile he got bored and stepped in. He got behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

“Neville, I need to get clean” Hermione said.

 

“I’ll get you clean Mione, I’ll make sure you’re squeaky clean” Neville said as he took the shower gel and began to lather up.

 

Hermione moaned as Neville’s hand began to wash her. He made sure he got every crack and crevice of her body. But what sort of annoyed Hermione was how quickly Neville cleaned her breasts and pussy.

 

“Now, now Hermione. You said you wanted to get clean. Pleasure will come later” Neville chuckled.

 

Hermione pouted, but when the last of the shower gel was gone Neville slipped two fingers into Hermione’s cunt making her moan, which echoed off the tile walls. Neville pumped in and out a few times before leaving Hermione’s cunt. This made Hermione groan at the loss.

 

“Neville” she whimpered.

 

“Put your hands on the bar in front of you” Neville said.

 

Hermione was about to ask what bar, but saw a long metal bar on the shower wall. How did that get there? That was the question buzzing in her mind til she felt Neville’s hands on her hips and that question flew from her mind. She grabbed the bar and let Neville drag her lower half back til she was stretched out with her as sticking out.

 

Neville admired Hermione in this position with her tits hanging down. He let his hands roamed all over Hermione’s body making her moan and mewl.

 

“Neville, quit teasing me” she whined.

 

Neville chuckled then plunged his cock into Hermione’s pussy. Hermione threw her head back as she gripped the bar tightly. Neville then began to thrust in and out of her in a horse stance to keep his balance in the wet tile floor. His hands on Hermione’s hips to provide more leverage.

 

Neville fucked Hermione long and hard as his hands left Hermione’s hips and grabbed her breasts and began playing with them, toying with her hard nipples. Hermione was doing her best to keep hold of the bar in front of her as her body thrashed in great pleasure as Neville’s hard meat pillaged her depth over and over again.

 

“OH NEVILLE!” Hermione moaned.

 

Neville grunted as he began moving faster and harder. Again he had to maintain himself so not to slip on the wet floor. One of his hands left Hermione’s breasts and trailed down to her clit and began stroking it. This made Hermione snapped her head back as she shrieked in pure pleasure.

 

Neville felt Hermione’s pussy clench and spasm around his meat and he paused as to let Hermione ride out her orgasm. When it subsided Neville began thrusting in and out again enjoying her hot cavern once again.

 

Hermione was breathing hard as the after shocks of her orgasm still rocked through her. She hadn’t recovered really and Neville was already fucking her again. Shit, she just came again. Oh shit, she just came again. And again. And again. Her body was trying to keep up with the great pleasure she was getting and her mind was quite addled by it and she swore she was going to go insane with pleasure. She though this was a worthy price to pay.

 

Soon Neville came shooting his load into Hermione’s abused cunt. He slipped out and saw his seed leak out. Hermione was weak in the knees and she collapsed to the floor. It took her some time, but she finally recovered and got clean once again. Neville also cleaned himself too with Hermione sucking him off once more. Once both were clean they got dressed and with a final kiss they left.

 

/Scene Break/

 

Hermione joined her two best friends Harry and Ron at dinner. The two boys were already there eating and chatting.

 

“Hey Hermione” Harry greeted with a smile.

 

“Hi Harry, Ron” Hermione greeted.

 

“So what did you do today, I’ll bet study and doing boring stuff” Ron said.

 

“I don’t just study Ron, but it doesn’t hurt either” Hermione said.

 

Ron just shrugged and muttered something about her being mental. Hermione ignored him.

 

“So what did you do today?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh you know, just enjoyed a lovely afternoon” Hermione said with a sly grin as her eyes found Neville.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s my second Neville/Hermione one. I hoped I did a lot better than the first one. Let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
